


Megoosa and the Adventure in the City

by DigitalMess90



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Children's Stories, Comedy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, Megoosa, Suggestive Themes, literally a goose in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Megoosa the devil goose goes on an adventureDisclaimer: This a short fic written in the style of a children story. It features a character that I have wrote about in my other work, the stories don't relate, this is just some fun.Lucifer has a love for dabbling in the unnatural and created an abomination of a goose, a perfect pet for him. A terrifying nightmare for his enemies.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Megoosa and the Adventure in the City

Megoosa was a silly goose.

Megoose liked to sneak out at night, What a silly goose Megoosa!

The night was dark, and all through the palace little imps and demons were tucked up in bed.

After such a big dinner that evening, a party for the princess! They were all happily fed. 

Lucifer was sleeping sound as a bug wrapped up in a rug,

He always slept well when Lilith, his wonderful wife, gave him a little tug. 

But not everyone was sleeping tonight.

Megoosa out in her paddock of ferns and grass, had decided that she wanted an adventure.

An adventure, that’s right what a pleasure!

Silent as a whisper she opened her gate, 

And stepping across, she could hardly wait.

With a tippity-tap and a flippity-flap. 

She soared into the air like a battity-bat.

  
  


Pentagram city lit all up the night,

Such sounds! Such sights… What a delight! 

Megoosa couldn’t decide where to go, 

To have an adventure… do you know?

Of course, the brightest lights in all the city!

The porn studios, Aren’t they pretty?

Angling herself low Megoosa swooped down,

To land in an alley, perfect! Let’s go.

What’s that? A strange silly noise Megoosa could hear.

The sound of sniffing and snorting? How queer. 

Poking her head round she stayed very low,

And spotted a pink spider, on his knees… doing blow.

The spider looked up with a smile and a grin

At the pantless man he was with, and they both started to sin.

Megoosa had a mischievous thought as she crept in closer

After all, she was a rather silly joker!

Getting as close as she could without being seen

She let out a great noise and laughed at their screams

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**

The two ran off tails between their legs, screaming and shouting

And Megoosa rolled over, giggling and bouncing.

Oh, but what’s this? They left behind a bag of white powder,

Poking a bill in she snuffled around, and the world had become incredibly louder.

With a strange energy she ran into the street, 

And terrorized the citizens… wow what a treat!

Look at Megoosa spitting acid and flame,

Everyone was angry, but we know, it was the white powder to blame! 

Cars over-turned, and buildings burnt down

Megoosa felt it was time she got out of town. 

Flapping up high she soared in the sky

Returning home, to her nest that was nearby.

All tired out she tucked herself in.

And sleepily wondered what other adventures would begin. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun with this and regret nothing.... only Lucifer can judge me.


End file.
